


Extremely Fond

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [28]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson. Give me smarm. Give me the smariest smarm that ever existed.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Extremely Fond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/gifts).



An good art.

  



End file.
